Baseball Tournament
by jethro10
Summary: Matt and Darren's baseball team come up against New York. What will happen someone gets vomit all over Matt? And why does Holly soak someone in Pepsi? Rated K for vomit.


**Baseball Tournament**

The Under Sevens baseball league of Washington DC had thirteen total players but only nine on the field. It was officially meant for boys but Matt Haycroft had such good hitting power that the coach knew that in five years she could be the star of DC's junior baseball.

They were playing against the Under Sevens of New York in their first competition game. The team also had nine on the field but they were all boys and all rough.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Tony DiNozzo and Abby Sciuto had the day off for the match and they took Holly, Gibbs' daughter along.

"You aren't going to win," the pitcher for the New Yorkers said. He was seven years old but had a sneer on his face that made many want to punch him. But nobody had ever bested him in a fight.

Darren was almost six but backed up by his fellow teammates he was stronger. Unfortunately, the whole of the New York team backed the pitcher up.

"That's called bullying," stuttered Darren. "You shouldn't be doing that."

"Look at him stutter!" the pitcher gave Darren an almighty shove.

"Hey! Pick on someone your own size!" Matt walked forward.

"Oh look!" laughed the pitcher. "On the team of girls, there is a girl!"

"I said pick on someone your own size!" ordered Matt. At five and a half she was strong and not very girly in any sense.

"Or what?" goaded the pitcher. He moved to push Matt next to Darren but, using the skills Ziva had shown her, Matt kneed him in the gut before clocking him round the temple and shoving him into the mud, her trainer on his back.

"Or that!" snarled Matt.

NCIS

The game started at ten in the morning and the New York team batted first. Darren was the Washington pitcher so he pitched at the first player. The ball flew across the field but was caught by a boy named Fred.

"Beginners luck," the pitcher yelled.

"Shut up!" came Matt's reply.

"Matt certainly doesn't like that pitcher," commented Holly.

"I don't think I do either, you saw him bullying Darren earlier," Gibbs said to them.

"Until Matt came in," replied Tony. "Man she's got skills; she'll be as good as Ziva one day."

"I noticed," said Abby.

"How'd you get her in anyway?" asked Gibbs. "Matt, I mean."

"The coach is my brother's nephew through his wife," replied Abby. "He owed me a favour after I covered for him missing a school day back in the nineties."

"What day was it? Injections?" asked Tony.

"No, funnily enough it was drug test day," said Abby. "Serves him right though, he'd been doing cannabis, I told his father but at least the school didn't find out or it would be on record."

"Oh Matt's up!" Tony said. It was true, she was just getting ready for a hit. The pitcher threw a ball in a way that Matt found it hard to hit. She hit it and it landed between the pitcher's legs.

"Well done Matt!" yelled Holly from the bleachers.

"Shut up!" yelled another member of the team.

"You shut up!" Darren snapped.

The pitcher stumbled over to Matt and vomited all over her.

"You absolute idiot!" Matt smacked him around the head and shoved him to the ground.

"You're sickening!" added Darren nastily.

"Keep your trap shut pretty boy!" yelled the same team member from before. By now Holly had stormed onto the field with a bottle of Pepsi in hand.

"Say that again!" ordered Holly to the team member. His shirt read Jones. "Go on Jones, say it!"

"Pig!" Jones yelled. Holly uncapped her Pepsi and sloshed it all over Jones, drenching him.

"Eww!" he spluttered. He tackled Holly and they scuffled in the dirt before the two team coaches pulled them apart.

"Your team's a disgrace!" yelled the New York coach.

"Yours aren't right in the head!" retorted the DC coach.

NCIS

"Well kids, I've good news and bad news," the DC coach said. "The bad news is we have reached the end of the season. The good news is we never have to play New York again!"

There was a loud cheer from the whole DC team including Holly who'd come in for the speech.

"Serves 'em right for throwing up on me," said Matt.

"Pepsi splashing that boy was good," replied Holly.

"I ever see the pitcher again," threatened Matt. "I'll introduce him to my fist."

**Just a little one-shot I wrote for fun.**

**Reviews aren't coming much to my account **

**But if they do I get so **


End file.
